Kitsune's ordeal: Twisted fates
by hidden in plain view
Summary: It was an ordinary night for Sasuke til he met one blond haired boy. Just who is Naruto? and why is Itachi after him? AU Sasunaru onesided itanaru BEING REWRITTEN
1. a shouted curse

Hello again! This is my new story.. kind of an idea that popped in my head to help get rid of writers block on Behind bars... so hope you like it

warning: unbeta'd

disclaimer: Dang it I know I put that paper somewhere?! Where the heck did I leave that certificate of ownership of Naruto?!... Sasuke walks by whistling innocently

* * *

A raven haired figure walked through the night, gazing silently at the stars. He was enjoying the peaceful evening till a shouted curse broke the silence. He spun around to see the source of the cry surrounded by 5 black clad men. The raven stared at the back of a blond boy as the attackers began to question him. Unable to restrain his curiousityhe crept closer. Deciding to help the poor boy he stepped out of the shadows only to be met with a harsh glare. Deep azure eyes stared in fury at him sending him a mental message 'stay out of this'. The blond turned back to the surrounding group and spat on their shoes.

"Tell your boss Itachi to fuck off!" Naruto calmly stated in a deadly tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the familiar name. Before he could intervene a tall blue skinned figure walked up wearign a black coat decorated with red clouds.

"Hello Naruto-sama." The cloaked figure spat out the honorific.

"Kisame." Naruto answered coldly.

"Well shal we?" Kisame asked knowing Naruto understood.

The blond sighed before glancing at the 5 men still standing near him. Kisame noticed the glance and with a sigh knocked them out.

"Demanding as always nee Kyuubi?"

Naruto's eyes turned to dangerous black ice as he glared at the man. "I have given up that name."

"Yes well Itachi would like his Naruto-kun back. You've enjoyed your freedom."

Kisame threw off his cloak as Naruto removed his jacket. Before Sasuke could blink the blond was infront of the bue toned man aiming a punch to his head. Kisame barely managed to black as he threw the blond off him. He tried to kick the boys chest but was stopped as Naruto flipped in the air twisting away from the on coming attack. He landed softly behind Kisame before dissapearing in a flash of gold. He reappeared to slam his elbow into the shark like man's stomach. Not giving him time to recover he threw a flurry of punches and kicks. He grabbed Kisame around the waist before slamming him into the pavement. jumping away he watched Itachi's right hand man begin to stand shakily.

"Dammit your persistant aren't you?"

Kisame chuckled before looking at the blond with a harsh glare. "Just like old times eh? So **Kyuubi** tell me what do you plan to do now? You aren't armed and your allready tiring.."

Naruto stared knowing the man was right. He was out of practice anyway and could feel his body slowing down. Without his sword he had no chance unless he used _that_."

Glancing around he looked at the figure still in the shadows. 'I hope I don't hurt him when I do this." He closed his eyes tightly as his hands formed into fists. Kisame smirked at his actions getting into a fighting stance. Slowly Naruto's eyes opened to reveal scarlet blood red eyes piercing through anything they looked at. He locked eyes with Kisame as the blue skinned man shuddered. Those eyes promised pain. It would seem he had gotten careless and provoked Naruto too far. Naruto glanced one last time at the figure watchign near by then charged at his opponent.

Sasuke stood motionless calculating the blonds fluid movements.

"He's obvisouly expierenced." a bored voice spoke from his side.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke aknowledged switching his attention back to the fight.

Naruto stood panting as he faced off with Itachi's right hnd man. Kisame bleeding severely from a harsh cut on his arm decided to end it now. He reached his hand into his pocket to pull out a gun. As he pulled it up to point at the blond a flash of yellow went past his eyes. The next thing he knew he was laying o nthe ground clutching air in his hand. NArut oaimed the gun at his head.

"Say goodnight." the blond spoke in a demonic voice before something in his face changed. He kicked Kisame's head swiftly knocking the man out. Naruto layed the gun on Kisame as he dropped to the ground, clutching his head. Finally he looked back up with sky blue eyes returned to normal. He took one last glance at Kisame.

"No need for me to kill you. Itachi will when he finds out you failed again." with that he began to walk away.

Sasuke stood starign at the unconcious man. Even Shikamaru showed some interest.

"What was that about boss?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. I want him kidnapped and brought back to me."

* * *

Hope you liked it... I'm horible at fight scenes...

Review please if you want the story continued I have many ideas for it!


	2. meeting the gang

Disclaimer: This is the most repetitive thing ever.. No dont own it... Though i've written to Santa Claus about it!

warning: unbeta'd

* * *

Naruto walked home slowly thinking about the previous fight. He looked up at the stars wondering when Itachi would just give up. He shuddered to think the Uchiha himself would actually come looking for him. He would not go back to that life. Not now that he knew what life was like outside of there. He stepped up to his porch exhausted from fighting Kisame. As he pulled the key out of his pocket he sensed a presence near him. Jumping around he was to late as someone pressed down on his pressure point. With a glimpse of red he fell unconcious.

'Ugh my head.. what the hell happened?" Naruto thought to himself. Voices drifted over to him.

"What does boss want with this mongrel?" a gruff voice spoke followed by a bark.

"Maybe he wants to help him restore his youthfull energy!" a way too energentic voice rang out.

"Would you two shut up I'm trying to sleep here." a bored voice grumbled.

Blearily Naruto opened his eyes to see a ragged looking boy with a large dog, a green clad boy who needed to discover tweezers, and a boy sleeping against the wall. He studied the occupants of the room and took note of the exits.

"I think he's awake." the dog boy yelled bending done to peer at Naruto's face.

"Well hello there mind telling me why I'm chained to a wall in an unfamiliar place?"

"The boss is interested in you."

"Well thats hunky dory and all but I have a mass murder after my ass allready so I really don't need another one." 'Specially his little brother' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oi Shikamaru the boss say anything about not hurting the hostage?"

The lazy teen just looked over raising an eyebrow but not protesting. Kiba smirked at the tied up blond before raising his hand to slap some sense into the boy. Right before contact was made a tan hand shot out and stopped it. Applying a light pressure to Kiba's wrist, sure to leave a bruise, Naruto's calm friendly face turned deadly.

"Listen Dog-breath you have no idea what I'm capable of so do try to not touch me in unpleasant ways. Besides it's hardly a fair fight I still have the use of my arms." Naruto ended his subtle threat with a wide grin as a redhead stepped into the doorway. Shikamaru just blinked analyzing the blond's behavior subtly.

Kiba sat there staring at the blond. 'How the hell did he get out of the chains?!'

"Gaara!!!" an energentic voice screamed in joy as a green clad boy pounced on the new arrival.

"Hello Lee." a cold voice greeted. "Having problems Kiba?"

"No just talking to the hostage." Kiba laughed shakily backing away from the redhead as he stared at the bruises forming on his wrist.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes slowly turned to stare down at the blond. The blond simply smiled as he tilted his head slightly looking adorably confused. 'He seems to be doing well. Can't let them know I know him yet though'

"So you must be the one who kidnapped me if I recall correctly? My mind is a bit fuzzy after the fainting bit."

Gaara just stared down at the boy but Naruto could see the emotions in his eyes.

"Riiight..." the silence dragged on a bit before the blond started figiting... "So How's the weather?"

Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow.

"Well do you think I'll need an umbrella when I escape? the news did call for rain this week." Naruto mused, tapping his chin in thought.

"Your not escaping you'll have to go through all of us first!" Kiba yelled indignant.

"That or wait for this so called boss. Sasuke Uchiha if I presumed correctly."

"Yes and he's way more powerful than you, he is full of youthful energy!" Lee joined in.

"Really?" Naruto grinned. He had to make a descision either play the average blond or throw out the kyuubi eyes to scare the crap out of them. Following his gut he took the plunge.

"Well from the looks of it I either fight off all of you or this boss that I hear so much about. and personally I'm thinking fighting the lot of you sounds funner."

"That's to bad cause the boss is here." Kiba smirked victoriously.

"Well shit there goes that plan eh?" Naruto's eyes lit up with something akin to fear, dread and rebellion when he spotted the dark hair and pale body, rounding the corner. Naruto's eyes calmed down realizing it was only the younger Uchiha. The raven haired boy stopped infront of him.

He stared ,his gaze caculating, wary of the boy in front of him. His senses were screaming dangerous even if he was only Itachi's younger brother. Smirking, his brilliant blue eyes met dazzling onyx.

"The rumors don't lie."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the smirking blond.

"Your as handsome as they say. Though ravens are my type I suppose." Naruto thought back to when he enjoyed Itachi's company. Yup raven's were definitly his type.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but his face remained emotionless.

"How do you know Itachi?" Sasuke's deep voice questioned.

Naruto gave a small shrug. "Don't know him."

"Then why would Kisame be telling you Itachi wants his Naruto-kun back?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hasn't your mother ever told you not to easedrop."

"Answer me Uzumaki!"

"Well that wasn't very nice how about a please?" Naruto chuckled as the Uchiha's face reddened in anger.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's collar pinning him to the wall. "Why is Itachi after you?"

"My smexy good looks." Naruto answered waggling his eyebrow. 'Though it kinda is true...'

The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched as he glared at the smirking blond. Said blond leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You know you want me."

Sasuke scrambled back and glared full force at the laughing hostage.

"You don't leave till you tell me what you know about Itachi."

"Well why didn't you ask?" Naruto smiled brightly. "He's a smug arrogant bastard who has a thing for blonds.. Come to think of it reminds me of you."

Kiba lunged forward to punch the blond that was insulting the boss, who simply stepped aside. "Where are your manners?" Naruto faked a gasp.

The dog boy growled and got ready to spring again but Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed him.

Giving Kiba a warning look he turned towards Naruto. "Well if you refuse to inform me of your relationship with him I refuse to release you."

"And how might I ask do you intend to keep me here? We both know I can beat anyone here you saw me in the alley."

"Yes but I also heard you. You don't want to use... 'Kyuubi' anymore." Sasuke hesitated, he knew that word affected Naruto but he wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly Gaara's head shot up and caught Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding.

"Your thee Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Naruto's eyes turned to blazing ice making everyone's blood turn cold. "I do not go by that name anymore."

'Holy shit! I tried to punch Kyuubi!' Kiba ranted in his head.

Gaara walked up to the blond his aquamarine eyes staring into the cobalt blue. A silent agreement formed and slowly Gaara and Naruto's features began to change. Brilliant azure eyes slowly darkend to a blood red that sent chills down the room's occupants backs (except Sasuke but hey he grew up with Itachi), the whisker like marks grew thicker as fangs formed in the blond's mouth, his hands grew sharp claws as his hair grew slighty longer with hints of red highlights. Aquamarine eyes slowly turned to a midnight black, his flaming red hair lightened with sandy brown highlights, claws formed on his hands as the black rings around his eyes thickened.

"Hello Sabaku (sp?)"

"Hello Kyuubi."

"Wow the Kyuubi no kitsune's a hottie isn't he." Sai entered the room voicing his opinion.

A low growl from the blond/red head silenced the newly arrived raven.

Sasuke observed the two powerful creatures intently. Curious to know more about Naruto he began questioning him.

"How are you free from your contract?" Sasuke asked focusing on the blond.

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha weighing his answer. "Itachi" he spat out venemously. "only signed a 5 year contract with me after that I was free to go."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The blond was holding back information.

"And how might I ask did he managed to sign only a 5 year when I summoned Gaara I had only one choice for a lifetime."

Naruto grinned evilly. "I have hinted to you since I have met you how I managed it. You just refused to piece it together... and they call you a genuis." he muttered sarcasticlly. "I offered more services than Gaara offers you and Itachi accepted."

Sasuke looked contimplative for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition. He gazed at Naruto questionly.

"Yes Uchiha you are correct."

"I see so that is why he is after you."

"He has found out more than what I wanted him to know. He is becoming an increassingly large problem."

"I offer you a bargain then."

Naruto looked at him steadily for a moment. He glanced back at Gaara. "I would like to know what circumstances you are here on but we will talk later." Gaara nodded and reverted back to his full human form.

Naruto glared hard at the others in the room. "You will not speak about this to anyone or I will kill you." the threat was not an idle one. Slowly the blond's eyes faded back to blue and he returned to his normal bubbly self.

'You have intrigued me. What is this bargain you want Sasuke?"

"I'll offer you shelter here, let you train and use any of our resources, in exchange I want information on Itachi and protection for my group."

Naruto laughed soflty staring at the raven.

"I disagree with your terms you are aware I could kill all of you at any moment?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You forget we have Gaara."

Naruto smiled and stared at the redhead. Gaara getting the message bowed deeply and walked over to Naruto standing at his side."

Their was silence for a moment before Kiba broke it. "What the hell Gaara?! Your suppose to be on our side?"

Naruto laughed good naturally and waved Gaara away. The red head returned to his previous spot leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke you don't know much about me. Gaara may be under contract with you but seeing as I'm nine tails and he's one he must listen to me. My command is higher than yours. I am the only Biju that once under contract has no way out till the contract is over with." With a devillioius smirk Naruto spoke once again.

"But I like hanging out here, seems like a fun place. So here's my bargain. I won't kill any of you unless provoked to that point, I'll leave Gaara here under your command, earn my trust and I will protect you till the death and each time you beat me in a fight i'll let you ask a question and i'll answer it truthfully.

Sasuke stared at the blond. "How will I know your telling the truth?"

"I don't go back on my word Teme."

"Hn Dobe."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the room became silent before bursting into laughter. "You are the first person to ever insult me to my face after knowing who I am... Thank you." The people observing sat in shock.

"So do we have a bargain?" the blond ,breaking the silence, held out his hand his pinky sticking out.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the childish act and reached out his pinky locking the two together. Onyx eyes looked into azure as they studied each other.

"WOooooo another youthful addition to our amazing group!" Lee yelled sprinting over to Naruto and crushing him in a hug.

Cough Lee! cough air!

The green clad boy looked confused for a moment before Kiba smacked him over the head. "Down boy down."

Lee pouted but released Naruto from his death grip.

"Well you've met Lee. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. The lazy one over their is Nara Shikamaru. The clone of Sasuke is Sai, watch out for him."

"Oi guys come out here we have a new member!"

A few minutes later the room was occupied by several more people.

"Ok so starting over here we have the ice prick Neji Hyuuga." A slight growl from Gaara shut Kiba up quickly. Naruto stared between the two before smirking.

"So Gaara care to introduce me to your lover?" Neji blushed slightly but made no move to protest. Gaara just stared blankly.

Naruto pouted. "Fine don't tell your old best friend anything! You see this is why I'm insecure!" Gaara just raised a hand and smacked him on the head. "Ita! Gaara!" the blond whined rubbing his injury.

"You were being annoying." the red head answered as if that was perfect reason to hurt him.

Naruto smiled before bouncing up to a shy looking girl. "Hiya! What's your name?"

"H-Hinata." She stuttered out.

Naruto stared contemplating. "You know your a beautiful girl you shouldn't be so shy. Besides dog boy over their seems to like you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Ano? how do you know?"

"Call it instinct." 'or the way he's drooling over you.'

Moving on the blond approached a girl with two buns on her head. "How many weapons do you carry?!" Naruto asked his excellent eyesight finding them all hidden on her.

"As many as I need. Names Ten Ten nice to me you."

Naruto smiled. "You'll have to teach me how to use some of those... that three pronge kunai is beautiful."

A pink haired girl stood talking to a blond. "Hello ladies! What's your names?"

"Haruna Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. And we're not interested."

Naruto stared confused for a moment. Then his eyes lightened in amusement. "You.. hahaha.. thought I liked you?"

"Don't you?" Sakura asked.

"hahahaha no!..haha I'm gay!"

Both of their mouths dropped. Naruto waved his hand infront of their faces. "Hellooooo... ok then."

Bouncing over to the next one he stopped and twisted in the air jumping backwards. Bending down he picked up a bug very gently. He walked up to the boy with glasses. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Aburame Shino" the boy answered quitely.

Naruto returned it with a wide grin. "Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you! You'll have to show me what those bugs are trained to do."

The boy's mouth turned down slowly. "How did you know I have them trained."

Naruto glanced at him with a grim look. "I wasn't 2nd in command in the Akatsuki for nothing."

The boy nodded in understanding. Sure that the emotionless bug boy was finished talking he walked over to the last person.

A bigboned boy sat on the ground eating a bag of potatoe chips. "Hey Chouji."

The boy looked up surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know the famous cook. You make amazing ramen." naruto gaze turned cloudy as he began to drool.

Chouji smiled at the dazed man. "Thanks well since your staying here I could make it again."

Naruto's face split into a huge grin picking the larger man up he swung him around effortlessly. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

The blond sensing a powerful aura coming closer set the cook down gently turning to face the door.

A scolding voice was heard as footsteps came closer. Coming into the room was a blushing brown haired man followed by a silver haired masked man.

Suddenly the masked man lifted his head ,eyes locking onto Naruto with a deep hatred.

The Kyuubi watched sadly as the man charged toward him slamming him into a wall. The man growled before punching him through the wall. Naruto allowed the hits continuing to stare at the man. Slowly the hits became softer till they stopped completely.

"Feel better?" Naruto questioned softly.

"Don't speak to me you filth." the harsh voice cut into the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke barked out completly bewildered with his teachers behavior.

Kakashi turned around slowly his uncovered eye glowing red in the room. "He killed Arashi-sensei."

Before mass panic could happen a soft voice spoke from behind Kakashi. "Correction I killed the yondaime.I did not know him on a personal level and he deserves the respect that title holds."

Kakashi spun around to stare incredously at the blond kitsune.

"Why?! Why the hell did you do it?"

Naruto sighed and stood up wiping the blood off his face as his bruises slowly began to heal infront of everyone.

"I suppose you won't believe me but I'll tell you anyway." the blond stared directly into Kakashi's eyes his mismatched gaze staring back at the fiery blue. "Itachi saw him as a threat, as he was one, a very dangerous one, and wanted him disposed of but he knew I was the only one who could manage it. Unfortunelty for him I respected the man and refused to kill him. Itachi not liking this answer worked to create a drug that would make me loose control. That's where I hate genuis's because between him and the other Akatsuki members they mananged it. So before they could use it on me I went to talk to Yondaime. I told him the options. Either I kill him, he kills me or they use the drug and many innocent people die. He agreed to a fight to the death and died honorably. Best fight of my life and I regret it everyday. So if you would please refrain from punching me that would be helpful since I'm now on your side." Naruto's sad eyes slowly brought the life back into them.

Kakashi stared for a moment before walking over to the brown haired man who Naruto learned was called Iruka.

"So now that's settled...where's my room?"

* * *

Yay chapter 2 done... so I need to know if people want this continued.. cause I have no reviews for it... so please review i have alot of ideas for this story but if no one wants it then I'll move on... 


	3. help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
